Star Trek: Combat Evolved
by Ben Griggs
Summary: The Chief meets the Enterprise and the Federation desides to aid the UNSC. Now complete hope you like the last chapter. Sequel called Halo: Dominion War read and review please. Legal stuff on profile
1. Chapter 1 Contact

Star Trek-Halo crossover

Prologue: Setting

This story takes place in the Halo galaxy just before Halo 2 and right after the events of Star Trek: Elite Force 2.

Contact

After taking a pounding from the Idryll ship the Enterprise had undergone repairs at Starbase 86. It is now on a trial run. In the Halo galaxy the Gettysburg is on its way back to earth with the Chief, Sergeant Johnson, and the Artificial Intelligence Cortana onboard. When they came out of slipspace near Earth they ran right into some sort of quantum rift that had formed. When they passed through they didn't find the UNSC instead they found the UFP (United Federation of Planets), but they didn't know that either.

"Cortana, where are all the MAC platforms, the ships?" the Chief asked.

"I don't know, but according to navigational sensors we are at Earth, but not the Earth we know" answered Cortana.

"Could it be residual effect from the crystal?" said the Chief

"Possibly, but if it is I can't explain it. Chief, we're being hailed by a ship. Sensors can't identify it."

"Open a channel Cortana."

On the communications channel appeared a slightly bald, French looking man, with several humans and aliens at various stations around what the Chief assumed to be the bridge.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ please identify yourself."

"I am Master Chief Spartan 117."

The Captain looked puzzled "Master Chief? Data?"

The android turned around in his chair and said "An old enlisted naval rank used by several naval services, sir."

"Captain, can you explain to us where we are, we thought we were at earth. But this isn't the earth we know." asked the Chief

"Master Chief you may want to come over to the _Enterprise_, we have a lot to discuss."

"Fine we'll come over in a dropship."

"We'll make preparations for your arrival Chief."

"Thank you Captain."

"Alright, Sergeant Johnson get that Covenant dropship ready, Cortana, bring us along side them."

"Right Chief I'm on it" said Johnson

Once the ship was in orbit alongside the Enterprise the Chief put Cortana's chip back into its slot in his armor, the cool mercury feeling came back instantly. He then walked down to the shuttlebay where Johnson was readying the dropship for launch; the Chief told him to get on board. He inserted Cortana into the dropship and it lifted off and out of the bay and a course was set for the Enterprise. As they neared the ship and passed over it he noticed the detail and the identification number on its hull "NCC 1701-E U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Hmmm." The dropship wheeled around and went into the open doors of the ship's shuttlebay. The hatch opened and the Chief and Johnson, with Cortana back in his head of course jumped to the deck. Captain Picard was there to meet him.

"Master Chief these are my officers; Commander William Riker my first officer Lieutenant Commander Worf my tactical and ship's security chief, Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher, ship's operations officer Commander Data, and Lieutenant Alexander Munro of the Hazard team."

The Chief introduced Johnson and Cortana, and then they all went to a turbolift and conference room. The Chief remained standing as the chair would not support the weight of his armor. They discuss the current situation, the Chief explained about the Human-Covenant war, the Flood and Halo. Data explained to everybody what had probably happen to the _Gettysburg_. Cortana was, to say the least amazed by the analysis. The Chief spoke up, "Captain it is imperative that we get to my earth and warn them of the Covenant invasion."

"Captain, may I suggest we wait and talk to Starfleet Command, my analysis shows that while time is passing in this galaxy, on the other side of the rift time is passing very slowly. By my calculations and the timeline the Chief has given us I estimate that we have a least two weeks. If we can gather sufficient forces we could help the UNSC hold off the Covenant" said Data.

"Very well, Worf inform Starfleet Command that I am beaming down with a guest."

"Aye sir" said Worf.

"Beam?" asked the Chief

"Yes, we have the technology to break down the molecules of an object or person and transport them to another place and reassemble them" said Picard

"Oh." said the Chief not really understanding

Cortana said "Must be similar to the teleportation grid I found on Halo."

"Yes, sort of."


	2. Chapter 2 New Allies

Chapter 2

New Allies

The Chief had to turn off his shielding system because it was interfering with the targeting scanners. The two again stepped on the pad and the Chief felt a sensation similar to his experience with Halo's teleportors. They materialized in a conference room with the top Admirals of Starfleet there. The Chief introduced himself and Picard explained what happened, along with a suggestion that Starfleet assemble a fleet to help the UNSC. Meanwhile back on the _Enterprise_ Lieutenant Munro was taking Johnson for a tour he even showed him some of the new weapons and let Johnson try them out on the holodeck. "Now that's firepower, wow!" exclaimed the Sergeant. The Admirals at Starfleet eagerly agreed to aid this parrallel earth and sent out orders to some one hundred ships. The Chief and the Captain beamed back to the _Enterprise,_ got into their dropship and went back to the _Gettysburg_.

Within a few days the fleet was assembled and they were ready. The ships formed up on the Gettysburg and entered the rift. When they came out they found that time had passed slightly faster than Data had expected. The Covenant fleet was already engaged with the UNSC. The Chief hailed Cairo station and told Lord Hood that he had reinforcements. "Good Chief, have them open fire on the Covenant fleet, then set the Gettysburg on a collision course with any Covenant ship and get yourself out of there and over here".

"Aye Aye sir, Cortana?"

"I've already set the course Chief and I spun off a copy of my navigational subroutines to keep it on course. Yank me and lets go quickly Chief." He put her chip back in his armor and headed for the dropship with Johnson at his side. Cortana quickly activated the ships engines and shot out of the bay and headed straight for Cairo station.

Meanwhile the Starfleet armada started to engage the Covenant. The seraph fighters were destroyed easily. But the larger ship's shields were holding against the phasers and photon torpedoes of the Federation ships. Captain Picard issued orders and the fleet fired all at once at the Covenant ships. "Picard to Munro, the shields on the some of the smaller ships are down I want your team ready to beam over and I want you to get as much information from their computer systems as you can."

"Yes sir, Hazard team Alpha report to transporter room three."

They arrived at the transporter room and waited for the right moment to lower shields. The moment came and they lowered shields transported and then raised shields within ten seconds. Munro, Murphy, Chell, and Chang had materialized in what he assumed to be the shuttlebay of the ship but there were no enemies in sight. "Chell any sign of a computer interface?"

"Yes sir three decks up, but there are no turbolifts to speak of we have to do it the old fashioned way, follow me" said Chell. With his tricorder out he had found a route to the bridge of the ship.

They came to a door that was unlocked and passed through. They went up a hallway and at the end came into contact with two jackals with deactivated energy shields. Munro fired at the aliens with his enhanced compression rifle and they both went down. Proceeding up the hallway and coming to another door they went through it came emerged out onto the second level of the shuttle bay. Proceeding along the walkway they came to yet another door which they passed through. Turning a corner they saw a humanoid being with four mandibles and some sort of rifle in one hand. The alien fired and missed Telsia but Munro fired back and this time it took more shots to put the alien down. "Personal shields like the Chief" said Chell.

"Stay alert" ordered Munro. They headed up through another doorway and hallway this time encountering what Johnson had described to him as grunts. The Hazard team all fired and the five grunts that were in the hallway were killed. The ship rocked from an explosion somewhere aft. "Team, we need to hurry, Chell how much farther?"

"Just another few meters sir, through this door" replied Chell.The door opened and the team opened fire as well Chang took a hit but his armor's health nanites kept him alive. Soon a golden armored figure ran down from an elevated platform with some sort of sword in his hand. With the other enemies down the entire team could concentrate on the gold elite. His armor's shields were holding and he ran right at Munro. Munro dodged the sword grabbed his wrist and managed to twist the sword out of the elite's hand. The elite growled and Munro stepped around the alien, switching to the I-mod from his portable transporter buffer he fired one, two then three bursts into the alien's back. On the third burst the shields went down and Telsia, Chang and Chell were able to bring the elite down with bursts from their compression rifles.

"That was close, Chell start downloading their database."

"Yes sir."

The ship continued to rock and soon the team was contacted by the Enterprise and Captain Picard. "Munro, team status?"

"Intact sir we've engaged Covenant troops. But we've made it to a control center of some sort and have begun to download their database."

"Good as soon as you're done we'll beam you aboard then transport you to Cairo station. They've been boarded by the Covenant along with two other stations which were blown up by Covenant bombs. Cairo is going to need your help Lieutenant."

"Understood sir, Munro out. Hurry up Chell."

"I just need two more minutes. I've downloaded twenty-five percent of their database."

Two minutes clicked off the mission timer then Chell reported that he had finished.

"Munro to Enterprise we're finished here. Four to beam back."


	3. Chapter 3 Hazard Team

Chapter 3- Hazard Team

The Hazard Team materialized on the transporter pad. Munro ordered Chell to download the Covenant database into the ship's main computer. It took about five minutes then they were ready once more to transport. "Coordinates locked" said the transporter chief.

"Energize"

The team materialized on the command deck of the Cairo. They were immediately met by a squad of soldiers whose leader said "The Chief said you might be coming, welcome to Cairo Station. Follow me." Munro nodded and followed the soldier to the main area where the Covenant was boarding. The team each took one boarding craft and soon they were beating back the Covenant. Reports came through of a bomb on one of the lower levels. The hazard team joined up with the Chief and went for the bomb. They found the bay where the bomb was but there were many elites guarding it. "Chief I suggest a two-pronged assault on the bomb" suggested Munro.

Munro and Telsia took one side while Chang, Chell and the Chief took the other side. They all found hiding spots that they could snipe from. They all switched to Federation sniper rifles and opened fire. The shields of the elites went down fast allowing the Chief to hit them with his new pistol. After all the elites were dead the Chief approached the bomb, he then noticed Cortana on a pedestal nearby. "Me, inside your head now!" he put his hand out and Cortana downloaded herself into his armor. He then approached the bomb, put his hand out and Cortana quickly downloaded herself into the bomb and stopped the countdown. "How much time was left?"

"You don't want to know" said Cortana. The comm. pinged and Commander Keyes' voice came over.

"Cairo, this is In Amber Clad, the carrier's shields are down requesting permission to engage."

"Negative commander, not on your own, not against a ship that size." Replied Lord Hood

"Lord Hood this is Captain Picard, might I suggest that we beam the bomb that is on Cairo to the carrier then detonate it."

"Good idea Captain, do it."

"Lieutenant, you will need me to reactivate the bomb" said Cortana.

"She's right, Chief, you'll have to come with us" said Munro.

"Right, Cortana deactivate my shields and then we'll be ready to transport. As soon as we're aboard reactivate my shields. Then we'll deal with the bomb."

"Okay Chief you good to go."

"Munro to Enterprise five to beam up."

They beamed straight into the heart of the enemy ship. Cortana instantly reactivated his shields. They ran over to the bomb which had materialized on the walkway above them for some reason. "The bomb's timer has been completely reset to five minutes. But give me a few minutes and I can put it back to whatever you guys want."

"Make it twenty seconds Cortana, we don't want to give them time to disarm it" said the Chief.

"Right, I'll need about two minutes to reset the timer. Chief I'm picking up movement you've got company" said Cortana.

There was only one door into the room where the bomb was. Covenant troops boiled through. The hazard team and the Chief both opened fire. The first team of grunts went down, then a second and a third. Finally Munro switches to the Tetryon Gatling gun and just mows them down. Jackals with energy shields went down too. The elites took a little longer but they managed to hold them off for the time Cortana needed. "Chief I'm finished and I set it for sixteen seconds."

"That's fine let's go."

"Munro to Enterprise, five for emergency transport."

Thirteen

Twelve

Eleven

The team was transported away.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

A team of brutes approached the bomb with a disarming kit.

Three

Not enough time

Two

One

An explosion ripped the ship apart and destroyed it. The Federation fleet had only suffered a few losses and had destroyed all but one of the Covenant ships. It just happened to be the Prophet's carrier.


	4. Chapter 4 Metropolis

Chapter 4- Metropolis

The team materialized on the transporter pad and went to the briefing room on the bridge. The Captain explained that one covenant ship had gotten through and that a ground assault was the only option. Munro offered to help the Chief, who agreed. "It is good to be part of a team again."

Picard spoke up "You will transport to the _In Amber Clad_ and from there launch the assault. I'll bring the fleet back through the portal for repairs but I'll leave the _Wasp_ in orbit in case any more Covenant ships appear. One ship may not help much, but it's the only ship that didn't sustain severe damage from the fight. I'll also ask for more ships and troops to help."

"Right sir. Chief let's get you some better weapons." said

"Good, I'd like to try out some of your weapons."

Geordi LaForge spoke up "Chief I'd also like to take a look at your armor's shield system and see if I can't make the transporters work with the shields on."

"Fine" said the Chief

They all walked to the armory and the Chief took of the back portion of his armor so Geordi could look at it. Then Munro started to show him the different weapons like the assault rifle, enhanced compression rifle, grenade launcher, and other weapons. The Chief was eager to try them out on the holodeck but there was no time.

Geordi walked up to him "I've been able to modify your armor's shields so that they'll work with the transporter. I also added a transporter buffer that will let you carry more than two weapons."

"Great, Lieutenant, let's go."

They walked to the transporter room and they transported to _In Amber Clad_. They boarded three pelicans and started to head out. Cortana had intercepted a message going to the carrier.

"The message just repeats, regret, regret, regret…"

Johnson spoke up "Dear humanity, we regret being alien idiots, we regret coming to earth, and we most definitely regret the Corps just blew up our piece of junk fleet!"

Two pelican pilots responded at the same time. "OO'RAH!"

"Regret is a name sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leader. He's on that carrier and he's calling for help."

The three pelicans started into the city and flew over a recon position. "Comedian, grid Kilo 2-3 is hot. Recommend mission abort."

"Roger recon. It's your call sarge." Said one of the pilots.

"We're going in." turning to the marines in the back he said "Get tactical marines!"

Lord Hood came over the COMM "Master Chief get aboard that carrier, secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on earth the Covenant went for, that prophet is going to tell us why."

One of the pilots spoke up "Thirty seconds out. Stand by to…wow"

A scarab had just come around the corner and fired at the three pelicans. The center one was destroyed but the one carrying the Chief and the Hazard team was shot down. The other one went on to the landing zone.

"Munro to Wasp. We need to transport to the landing zone immediately."

"Acknowledged"

The transporter beam took the team and the marines straight to the landing zone. They continued on with the mission until they met a scarab. After taking down the scarab, the Prophet of Regret's ship started to enter slipspace.

Commander Keyes reported to Lord Hood "Sir, the prophet is bugging out. Request permission to engage."

"Negative Commander, I'll vector some heavies for star side intercept."

"Ma'am, slipspace rupture off the targets bow. It's going to jump. Inside the city" Reported the sensor officer.

"There's no time sir."

"Green light! Green light to engage."

By this time the Chief and the Hazard team had been extracted and were on In Amber Clad. The ship activated its engines and got as close as possible to the enemy ship. They all passed through the rupture which subsequently destroyed New Mombassa.


	5. Chapter 5 Star Trek Elite Force Combat E

Chapter 5-Star Trek Elite Force: Combat Evolved

The prophet's ship came through the rupture followed by In Amber Clad and debris from the city. "Report!" said Commander Keyes.

"Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting."

"Archer pods are cold. I'll need to rekey the system." Reported the helmsman and weapons operators

"Do it, and find out where we are. Sorry for the quick jump sergeant you in one Piece?"

"I'm good. Chief?" said Johnson.

"We're fine" said Cortana.

The sensor operator reported "Ma'am there's an object coming into view now."

"Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" asked Keyes.

"That is another Halo." Responded Cortana.

Sergeant Johnson nearly choked on his cigar. "SAY WHAT!!"

"So this is what my father found. I though Halo was some sort of super weapon." Said Keyes.

"It is. If activated this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale."

"I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever, I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Ordered Keyes

"Yes Ma'am"

Turning to the sensor operator Keyes asked "Where's our target?"

"The enemy ship has stopped above the ring ma'am. We're going to pass right over it."

"Perfect! Given what we know about this ring it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to earth. Why he came here. Chief, take First Platoon, hard drop secure a landing zone. Sergeant, take the Hazard team and load up two flights of pelicans and follow them in."

As the ship passed over Halo it released its compliment of HEV or Human Entry Vehicles, developed during the early years of the Human-Covenant war as a way to deploy troops faster. The pods landed and one soldier came out of each one. They immediately started to engage Covenant forces. Eventually securing a landing zone. Cortana radioed the Sergeant "Artillery disabled. Landing zone secure for the moment."

Sergeant responded "I hear ya. Starting our approach hang tight."

"Easier said than done. Inbound Phantoms Chief."

The alien dropships approached the landing zone and dropped their load of troops off. The Chief and the remaining UNSC soldiers were forced to hold off another assault by Covenant troops. Suddenly out of the sky appeared two pelicans which hovered over the landing zone and dropped off their load of troops along with the Hazard team. They eventually fought them off and made their way to a bridge. The Chief spotted wraith tanks on the other side. "All marines with rocket launchers hit those tanks. Lieutenant Munro, you guys have any long range heavy weapons?"

Munro responded by hitting a button on his suit which brought out a Romulan Experimental Radiation Disruptor. "I have just the thing as long as they stay put."

The marines, the Chief, and Munro aimed their weapons at the tanks and opened fire. The rockets hit dead center along with the secondary fire of Munro's weapon. All but two of the tanks were eliminated. The marines and the Chief fired off a second salvo which destroyed the last tanks. They moved across the bridge and encountered two hunters. They were too close to use rockets so they had to surround the hunters and hit them from behind. Afterwards they went into a temple where they found elite honor guard and a hologram of the Prophet of Regret. The Chief had some rockets left and quickly killed the guards. Cortana said "Wait go back. That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo."

"Are you sure?" asked the Chief.

Cortana snapped her fingers and her translation software activated. Regret said "I shall light this holy ring, release its cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond."

"Pretty much" said Cortana.

The Chief opened a communications channel to Commander Keyes. "Commander, we have a problem."

"So I hear. But from what I understand the Prophet will need an object, the Index to activate the ring. I've located a library similar to the one you found on the first Halo. If the rings work the same way the Index should be inside."

"I'll bet the Covenant are thinking the exact same thing." Johnson agreed.

"Then we'd better beat them to it sergeant, extract your men and meet me at the library."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll secure the Index Chief, you take out the prophet. He's given us all the intel we need."

"Understood" said the Chief.

The Chief, marines and the Hazard team walked outside. Everyone but the Chief got on the Pelicans. Sergeant Johnson and Lieutenant Munro both wished him luck. As the pelicans left he made his way to the Prophet's location in a temple he looked up. Covenant ships were coming out of slipspace, hundreds of them. "That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen. The largest _anyone_ has ever seen. Get inside the temple and kill Regret before he can stop us." Said Cortana. The Chief made his way inside. He started using the Federation weapons and was impressed. He got to the Prophet very quickly, killed his Honor Guards and then aimed his compression rifle at Regret. It only took five shots and he was dead.


	6. Chapter 6 Star Trek Delta Halo

Chapter 6- Star Trek: Delta Halo Library

As the Chief walked out of the temple he saw a Covenant ship above him. The ship started to emit a purple beam of light, he knew what it was. An energy projector with enough power to vaporize him in an instant. He ran away as fast as he could; jumped over a wall and started to run. The beam expanded and seemed to be coming after him. He reached the end of the walkway and fell into the lake. As he started to sink and before the pressure rendered him unconsous, he heard a low raspy voice. "This is not your grave. But you are welcome, in it." That was all he heard before darkness took him.

Meanwhile in the library the marines and the Hazard team had made it to the library. Johnson left two marines at the exit along with Chang and Chell from the Hazard team. Miranda Keyes used something that looked like a tentacle and reached out to the Index. "Got it" she said after grabbing hold of it. The tentacle started to slip, but luckily Johnson grabbed it. Keyes began to pull herself back up as he said.

"You know, your father never asked me for help either."

"The Index is secure."

"Mackenzie, Perez how's our exit?"

No response. Munro tried his team. "Munro to Chang. Munro to Chell. Come in!!"

Still no response.

"We got trouble." Said the Sergeant.

At the exit the two marines and the members of the Hazard team were fighting off the flood. The team members had personal force fields and were protected against infection forms. A burst of static came over the COMM but they could not hear who was talking. They tried to respond but still could not hear them. They soon had to concentrate on the enemy. During one fight an infection form got past Chang and latched onto Mackenzie. Perez turned and put a burst of bullets from his battle rifle into it. Mackenzie remained unconscious. "Martok to Chang come in."

"Chang here, I read you General."

"What's your status? Over"

"Pinned down by flood requesting emergency beamout for me, Chell and two other humans. One of which is injured."

"Acknowledged. Standby."

The Klingon transporter beam took the entire group as infection and combat forms leaped forward. Only three materialized on the transporter pad. The other marine had been transported directly to the medical bay. Chang went to discuss the situation with General Martok.


	7. Chapter 7 Reinforcements

Chapter 7- Reinforcements

Back on earth the Federation had arrived and had taken defensive positions around earth. The _Enterprise_ had brought several more ship along with many Klingon ships. After receiving a transmission from the _In Amber Clad_ informing them of their situation and location a rescue mission was organized. Due to the large number of Covenant ships, it was decided that a cloaked Klingon vessel had the best chance. After a conference with Lord Hood and Captain Picard, aboard the _Enterprise_, General Martok agreed to take the _Rotarren_ to the Delta Halo system and try to rescue the Hazard team and the Master Chief. When the Federation fleet arrived the second time Starfleet engineers began installing shield generators on UNSC vessels and stations. They could not install weapons because it would take too long but having shields will give the UNSC fleet a chance.

Starfleet had determined that warp speed was about the same as slipspace so it took approximately three days for the _Rotarren_ to arrive. When it did the ship cloaked so they could avoid detection by Covenant forces. After failing to raise Lieutenant Munro on the COMM they tried the other members one by one. They finally got in touch with Chang and Chell who were fighting of some Flood with two marines. One of the marines had been injured and Chang requested emergency beam out. "Acknowledged, standby."

"Helmsman, take us into orbit above the library and beam those four men aboard. Tell the medical bay to prepare to receive casualties."

The _Rotarren_ glided into orbit above the library. When they were in range the Bolian and the three humans were beamed aboard. Chang met with General Martok to discuss the situation.

"What's the situation down there Chang?"

"It's pretty bad sir. Telsia, Korban, and Jurot have all been captured by the Brutes. Munro is missing and we can't locate him. Sergeant Johnson and Commander Keyes have also been captured."

"Do you have a location for the others?"

"Yes sir. They are on the Covenant Holy City _High Charity._ We need to rescue them sir. If the Covenant activate the ring, all sentient life within 25,000 light-years will be eradicated. That range includes earth."

"Very well, once we locate Lieutenant Munro and the Chief we'll beam in a rescue party. I'm sure Mr. Worf would like to lead the mission."

"Yes sir, I would be honored." Worf agreed.

Chang walked into the medical bay where Mackenzie and Perez were recovering. Dr. Bashir from Deep Space Nine had come along and brought a Starfleet medical team as well.

"Dr. Bashir, how is he?" asked Chang

"Recovering. I was able to extract some of the flood DNA that had gotten into him, as well as revive him from the shock to his nervous system."

"Good we'll need both of you ready for a rescue mission coming up."

Perez spoke up "We're ready to go sir."

"Once we locate Lieutenant Munro we'll beam to his location and hopefully find the Chief as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Star Trek Gravemind

Chapter 8-Star Trek Gravemind

As the Chief awoke he found himself wrapped up in tentacles. As his vision focused he could see a creature that looked like nothing he had ever seen. He guessed it was some sort of flood form but did not know what it was. Cortana was as perplexed as he was. "What…is that?"

"I...I am the monument to all your sins."

He saw two other beings wrapped in the same tentacles from the creature. One being was a Covenant Elite dressed in ancient looking armor, the other was... Lieutenant Munro. "Relax. I'd rather not tick this thing off." Addressing the Elite who was struggling against his restraints.

"Demon!" The Elite replied.

Turning to the Lieutenant he asked "Are you alright."

"I'm fine Chief. What is this thing?" the Lieutenant asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're about to find out."

The creature turned to the Chief "This one is both machine and nerve. And has its mind concluded."

The creature turned to the Elite "This one is but flesh and faith and is the more deluded."

The Arbiter replied "Kill me or release me parasite. But do not waste my time with talk."

The creature ignored Munro and said "There is much talk. And I have listened. Through rock and metal and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."

The Gravemind backed into the darkness bringing up two more of its tentacles. One had a spherical type of machine in its clutches, with a red eye type of device in the center. "Greetings. I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the monitor of Installation 05." The other held a being that was familiar to the Chief. He had just killed him. The Prophet of Regret. "And I am the Prophet of Regret. Councilor most high hierarch of the Covenant." Penitent Tangent noticed the Chief and Munro. "Two reclaimers! Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak.

"Stay where you are. Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" said Regret.

"Not true. This installation has a successful immunization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready on fire on demand."

"Of all the objects our lords left behind. There are none so worthless as these oracles. They know nothing of the Great Journey!"

"And you know nothing about containment. You have demonstrated complete disregard for even the most basic protocols."

The creature spoke again, "This one's containment. And this one's Great Journey are the same. Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence. But you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent. Or all will perish as they did before.

"This thing is right, Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake."

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings Demon. It shall not harm another.

"If you will not hear the truth. Then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning. But first it must be found" turning to the Chief and Munro "You two will search one likely spot." Turning to the Arbiter "And you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers."

Delta Halo's teleportation grid activated and transported the Chief and Munro to the Prophet's Chamber aboard the Covenant city _High Charity_. The Arbiter was transported somewhere else on Halo.


	9. Chapter 9 Star Trek High Charity

Chapter 9- Star Trek High Charity

The Chief and Munro materialized in the Prophet's chamber of High Charity. The Prophet of Truth was already speaking. The Chief looked down at a grunt and said "Boo!" the grunt, probably scared out of his mind dropped the needler that was in his hand and ran away. Munro pulled out his compression rifle from his transporter buffer and pulled his hand phaser out and tossed it to the Chief. They turned in unison toward the Prophet. There were two prophets on the elevator and as it started to descend the Prophet said to his guards "Kill them!"

The Chief fired his phaser at one brute while Munro killed the other with three shots from his rifle. They heard the brute chieftain over the COMM. "The Demon has infiltrated the council chambers. Protect the Hierarchs, seal the exits!"

Cortana said "Oh, I don't think so."

There were two grunts in small hallways to the left and right. The Chief took out the right hand grunt and the Lieutenant killed the other. Suddenly the lift that had brought the Prophets down came back up with two more brutes. The Chief, put out two bursts from his phaser and killed them quickly. Two more brutes appeared above them on the seats where the Prophets would sit. Munro quickly shot one and the Chief again took out the other. "Put me down on one of the pedestals near the door. That Prophet, Truth, he has the Index. You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors. Go, it will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network."

The Chief and Munro went through one door then another and encountered a few grunts and one brute. The Chief killed the brute and Munro killed the grunts which took only one shot. One of the grunts exploded when his methane tank was shot. They came to another door and Cortana appeared on the pedestal. "Right this way."

They went through the door and immediately came under fire from three brutes, two of which wore honor guard armor. Munro's compression rifle killed one honor guard and the Chief killed the other two. They jumped down a short distance and encountered two jackals which the Chief smacked with his armored fist. Munro killed a grunt that had come around a corner. Then they headed to the next door. They heard Tartarus again issuing orders over the speaker system. "Reinforce all approaches to the holding cells. Slay the Demon on sight."

They went through more doors encountering many jackals some of which carried beam rifles. Munro shot one and the Chief hit another with his weapon. Moving through a hallway they met a brute which the Chief shot with his phaser. As they reached the end of the hallway they saw another Jackal. Munro shot him then the brute that had charged through the door. They went through the door themselves and saw more brutes which they killed easily. Cortana came over the COMM. "Wait a minute. I'm reading marine IFF transponders. The signals are originating somewhere below your position."

"Any sign of my team?" asked Munro

"I am reading three humanoid life signs which do not have marine IFFs."

Turning to the Chief he said "Chief we need to hurry if we're going to rescue them."

"Agreed. Let's go."

They moved through the hallway killing brutes and grunts all the way. They then dropped a level and the Chief threw a plasma grenade which stuck to a brute and exploded. Cortana warned him about another brute that was carrying a Brute Shot. The Chief and Munro got on the gravity lift and headed down to the detention centers. "There are two groups of marines and the three humanoids in these detention blocks. I'll zero their locations. You neutralize the guards…quietly." As they came down the Grav lift the Chief saw a brute down below facing the opposite direction. They landed quietly and the Chief sneaked up behind the brute and smacked them on the head with his fist. Once that guard was dead they moved through the area killing grunts and jackals with ease. A brute came out of a block of holding cells. The Chief quickly stuck him with a plasma grenade and watched the explosion. Cortana told them to go to the middle level block of cells. They came near the door and a brute stepped out and was shot three times in quick succession by Munro. Inside they found two jackals and another brute. The Chief took out the jackals while Munro killed the brute. Cortana unlocked the cells and four marines along with Korban, Telsia, and Jurot came out.

"Good to see you Munro" said Telsia.

The reunited Hazard team fought alongside the marines and the Chief and they rescued the second group of four more marines. Suddenly a voice he never thought he'd hear again came over Munro's COMM. "Chang to Munro do you read?"

"Munro here Chang, report."

"Hold on sir I'd rather not report over a COMM channel."

Suddenly two marines, five Klingons, and Chang and Chell materialized around the group. Chang explained to Munro what had happened at the library and how the _Rotarren_ rescued them. "Alright listen up the Chief is hunting a Prophet and we're going to help him kill it." Said Munro.

"We'll get out of here the same way we came in, the Central Grav lift." Said Cortana.

The now large force of marines and Starfleet personnel went back to the Grav lift. "Hostile reinforcements coming down the lift!" Cortana warned. The group surrounded the Grav lift as several brutes and grunts and came down. The group opened fire before the enemy troops landed. In seconds the reinforcements were dead so the group got on the lift and headed up. When they reached the top the Chief turned to the group. "Thank you for your help but this group is too big, you all need to get out of here. I can handle it."

"Alright Chief. We'll stay in orbit as long as we can and try to locate the rest of _In Amber Clad_'s crew. If you need help again, just contact us." Said Munro. He handed him a spare combage, which the Chief put on his armor. Then Munro explained quickly how to use the combage. "Tap it…gently, to open a COMM channel." He stepped back "Munro to _Rotarren_, sixteen to beam up."

"Acknowledged. Standby."

"Good luck Chief." Munro said as the transporter took them away.

As the Chief continued on with his mission, he noticed that elites were starting to fight the brutes. The Chief picked up a plasma sword and went through several hallways. He avoided major fights between the two groups. He proceeded through the mausoleum quickly while the brutes and elites were focused on each other. The Prophet of Truth was broadcasting on the move which made it easier for Cortana to track him. As he neared the end of the mausoleum Cortana said "This is not good. I'm getting confirmed reports of Flood leaving _In Amber Clad_'s wreckage. Let's get the Index and find a way out of here before things get really ugly.

Tartarus led the honor guard to a landing pad with three phantoms and two prisoners. "Split them. One in each phantom." He said to his guards. Tartarus knelt before the Prophets of Truth and Mercy.

"The hopes of all the Covenant rest on your shoulders Chieftain." Said the Prophet of Truth.

"My faith is strong. I will not fail" responded Tartarus

Suddenly five infection forms scuttled onto the pad. The honor guards formed a line in front of the Prophets. They smashed all but one form which jumped over the guards and attacked the Prophet of Mercy. After securing the area Tartarus bent down to take the infection form off of Mercy. Truth stopped him. "Let him be. The Great Journey waits for no one brother not even you."


	10. Chapter 10 Preparations

Chapter 10-Preparation

The Chief continued on his own with the mission and Cortana guiding him. The _In Amber Clad_'s crew had been taken by the Flood and was irretrievable. The _Rotarren_ did however locate Sergeant Johnson, Miranda Keyes, and another group of marines in the custody of several brutes. The _Rotarren_ and its crew watched from above as the Arbiter entered the scene and ended up freeing them. Johnson and the marines were soon in control of a scarab nearby. Johnson talked with the Arbiter. "Listen, you don't like me and I sure don't like you. But if we don't do something Mr. Mohawks gonna activate this ring. And we're all gonna die." Said Sergeant Johnson.

"Tartarus has locked himself inside the control room" replied the Arbiter

"Well I just happen to have a key. Come on, grab a banshee and give me some cover he's gonna know we're coming" said Johnson.

The Arbiter took control of a banshee and took out several plasma turrets and brute-controlled Specters'. As they neared the control room there was a burst of static over the comm. and the voices of two of his marines he thought were dead came through. "Sergeant Johnson, this is Corporal Perez do you read me? Over."

"Perez where have you been?"

"Long story Sarge."

Suddenly right in the control room of the scarab appeared the hazard team and the two marines he thought he lost at the library. As the Arbiter cleared the area near the control room of Wrath tanks Corporal Perez explained what happened since the library incident. "Well we can use all the help we can get but we can't fit that many marines on this vehicle the rest will have to wait until we've open the door before they beam in. Let them know that the Arbiter and a group of elites will be joining us" said Johnson.

With the area clear the scarab powered up its main weapon and destroyed the door to the control room. The scarab got closer and Sergeant told Perez that the rest of the group could come in. As the last of the marines materialized the elites arrived in Phantoms. They all went inside. The Arbiter arrived at the control center first. He saw Tartarus trying to force Miranda Keyes to insert the activation Index in the control panel. The brutes also had 343 Guilty Spark in their custody. "Tartarus, stop." Said the Arbiter

The brute was surprised to say the least. "What?! Impossible."

"Put down the icon."

"Put it down. And disobey the hierarchs?"

"There are thing about Halo, even the hierarchs do not understand."

At that the brute guards started to move forward.

"Take care Arbiter, what you say is heresy."

"Is it? Oracle what is Halo's purpose"

"Collectively the seven-"

Tartarus grabbed the orb and said "NOT ANOTHER WORD"

Suddenly behind the Arbiter appeared the Sergeant holding a beam rifle aimed at Tartarus' head. "Please, don't shake the light bulb." Said the Sergeant. The brute guards moved forward. "If you wanna keep your brain inside your head I'd tell those boys to chill" turning to the Arbiter he said "Go ahead, do your thing."

"The sacred rings, what are they?" the Arbiter asked

"Weapons of last resort built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless" replied the blue sphere.

"And those who made the rings, what happened to the Forerunners?"

"After exhausting every other strategic option my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center died, as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?"

"Tartarus, the prophets have betrayed us."

The brute chieftain seemed to consider this then threw Guilty Spark at Sergeant Johnson and forced Keyes' hands down on the Index into the control panel activating the ring. "NO Arbiter. The Great Journey has begun. And the brutes, not the elites shall be the prophets' escort." The facility started the power-up sequence and the battle began. The marines, the elites and the Hazard team opened fire at once. They killed two brute guards immediately and the Arbiter went after Tartarus. A glowing white energy shield had appeared around him but as the rest of the guards were killed more and more shots were turned toward Tartarus. Eventually his shield wore down and the Arbiter, energy sword in hand, dealt the killing blow ending the battle. Miranda Keyes meanwhile went after the index and took it out of the control panel stopping the sequence just as a last bolt of energy lanced up into space. The space in the center of the ring filled with the energy bolts and prepared to fire. But nothing happened. Halo had misfired. Keyes was looking at a hologram as 343 Guilty Spark carried Sergeant Johnson over. Keyes asked "What's that?"

"A beacon"

"What's it doing?"

"Communicating at superluminous speeds with a frequency of-"

"Communicating with what?"

"The other installations" the hologram changed to include all the remaining halo rings.

"Show me." She said.

"Failsafe protocol. In the event of unexpected shutdown the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation? From here?" Keyes asked.

"Don't be ridiculous"

Johnson spoke up "Listen tinker bell don't make me-"

"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?"

"Why the Ark. Of course."

The Arbiter walked up and asked "And where oracle, is that?"


	11. Chapter 11 Arrival

Chapter 11- Arrival

The Chief, leaving Cortana behind got to the Forerunner ship just as it launched was inside when it came out of slipspace near earth. The Federation, Klingons and the Home fleet were engaged heavily with Truth's ships near the moon, some of which were slipping by into the atmosphere. On Cairo station the crewman at the sensor station yelled "We got a new contact! Unknown classification."

Lord Hood responded "If it isn't one of ours, take it out."

The Chief opened a comm. channel "This is SPARTAN-117 can anyone hear me? Over"

Lord Hood was surprised and said "Isolate that signal. Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

To which the Chief responded "Sir. Finishing this fight."

Suddenly the voice of the commander of the Federation fleet came over "Lord Hood this is Captain Picard, the Covenant fleet just jumped into slipspace. We don't know where they went."

"Sir, the Covenant fleet came out of slipspace near the ruins of New Mombassa" said a sensor officer.

"Captain don't worry we found them. Are your ships capable of planetary entry?" asked Lord Hood.

"Some are, yes and I have numerous shuttle-craft equipped with weapons as well" replied Picard.

"Good we'll need all the help we can get. Can you lock onto the Chief's signal and beam him off that ship?"

"Yes. Standby"

The Spartan materialized on the transporter pad. He then walked to the bridge where Picard was waiting. "Sir, thank you for the extraction but I need to go after Truth."

"Very well we'll beam you down to a location near where the ship landed" said Picard.


	12. Chapter 12 The Flood

Chapter 12- The Flood

Munro opened a comm. channel to the Rotarren. "Munro to Rotarren, mission accomplished requesting beamout."

"Acknowledged standby."

All the humans were beamed up along with the Arbiter. Right before he left he told the Spec Ops commander to gather the remaining elite-controlled ships and head to earth. The Rotarren immediately set a course for earth and the Spec Ops commander gathered the elites remaining ships and set course as well.

When they got to earth they found Truth's ships just bypassed the federation fleet and jumped to earth. The Enterprise had recovered the Chief and the Commander, Johnson, the Hazard team, along with the marines and General Martok beamed over to the Enterprise to discuss the situation. They monitored via earth satellite as Truth dug up an enormous artifact and it started to activate. Captain Picard ordered several Class 9 shuttles and Runabouts to attack and destroy the anti-air Wraith tanks which they did with ease. Lord Hood then ordered several Longswords and three frigates to attack the Forerunner ship Truth was on. The bombs from the Longsword fighters and the three frigate's MAC rounds barely scratched the surface of the ship. The ancient vessel launched into the air and into the portal with Truth's brute-controlled ships followed. Lord Hood contacted Picard and asked for all Federation ships capable of atmospheric entry to gather near the portal. Meanwhile the elites arrived with nine CCS class battle-cruisers of their own along with an assault carrier. Suddenly a new contact slipped in from slipspace into the atmosphere and crashed. Captain Picard asked for a sensor scan to which Data replied "Sir, I'm picking up thousands of life signs but they are erratic."

The Chief asked for a visual which promptly came up. He recognized the forms instantly "Flood" he said "the Flood have reached Earth we must contain them."

Picard asked "How do we do that?"

"We have to overload the Covenant cruiser's reactor and detonate it. That will destroy the Flood. Any survivors can be cleaned up afterwards." Said Commander Keyes

"Very well Chief, you and the Hazard team beam down there and overload the reactor. We'll try to keep a constant lock on you at all times." Said Picard

"Yes sir." Said the Chief.

They gathered in the transporter room and prepared to beam down. Lt. LaForge briefed the Hazard team on the personal shields they would wear to protect them from the Flood. "These shields will protect you from two to three infection forms at once but don't let them swarm you. Whenever an infection form jumps on you the shield will pop them but it takes away energy. They are similar to the Chief's shielding so they are rechargable." said LaForge.

Doctor Crusher walked in shortly after and gave everyone an inoculation "This should prevent the Flood infection forms from taking over your mind but I can't guarantee anything. It is similar to what the Doctor gave Captain Janeway and her crew to combat the Borg and keep their individuality. "

When everyone was ready Geordi handed Munro one last piece of equipment. "Take these transport enhancers along they will help us keep a lock on you. Once you complete the mission find a safe spot and activate it we should be able to beam you out. We will have a shuttle standing by to pick you up in case we lose the lock. Good Luck Chief, Lieutenant." Said LaForge.

"Thanks. Everyone ready? Energize." Ordered Munro


	13. Chapter 13 Cortana

Chapter 13- Cortana

The Chief and the Hazard team beamed down to the crashed cruiser. They were immediately surrounded by flood but they shot them and were soon clear of that particular group. "Where is the reactor?" asked Munro.

"This way" said the Chief

A nav. Point appeared on the team's HUD and they headed towards it. On the way they encountered a number of flood forms. All of which withered under lead or particle energy. They soon reached a console with a covenant storage device on it. Chell scanned it with his tricorder. "Sir I'm picking up a UNSC AI signature similar to Cortana"

The Chief picked it up. In the distance they saw the elite ships hovering over the downed cruiser. "All humans heed and stand to. Clear this sector, while we deal with the flood."

"Munro to Enterprise, the elites have begun to bombard the surrounding area requesting beamout."

"Acknowledged Lieutenant, standby."

The team disappeared in a shimmer of light just as the crisscrossing energy projectors on the elite ships reached their position. Soon afterward the elites finished glassing the area. Lord Hood, the Commander, the Chief, Captain Picard and the Hazard team all met on the bridge of the elite's flagship. "Will it live oracle? Can it be saved?"

343 Guilty Spark bobbed above the device. "Uncertain, this storage device has suffered considerable trauma, its matrices are highly unstable."

"Perhaps one of our technicians-"Hood began

"That will not be necessary." Said an elite named Half-Jaw

"Chief!" Cortana's hologram appeared above the device

"Success!" said Guilty Spark

"High Charity, the Prophet's holy city is on its way to earth with an army of flood. I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. The Gravemind. It knows I'm in the system." The hologram paused.

"It's just a message" said the Chief

"Let it play" Shipmaster said

343 Guilty Spark pulsed the device again. "But it doesn't know about the portal. Where it leads. On the other side there is a solution. A way to stop the flood without firing the remaining Halo rings. AHHhh" the hologram fell "hurry Chief, the Ark there isn't much time."

"I'm sorry" said Guilty Spark.

"No matter oracle. We've heard enough. Our fight is through the portal. With the Brutes and the Prophet Truth!" said Half-Jaw

The elites roared in agreement. Lord Hood sighed "Fine, we'll stay here. Hold out as long as we can."

"Did you not hear? Your world is doomed. A Flood army. A Gravemind has you in its sights. You barely survived a small contamination." shipmaster pointed out

"And you Shipmaster just glassed half a continent. Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about."

"One single Flood spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's council I would have glassed your entire planet."

Commander Keyes spoke up "Sir, with respect Cortana has a solution."

"Cortana? Did you see her condition? How damaged she is. She could be corrupted for all we know. Her solution could be a Flood trap."

"We should go through the portal. Find out for sure."

"What we should do Commander, is understand, clearly, that this is humanities final stand. Here, at Earth. We go we risk everything. Every last man, women, and child. If we stand our ground. We might just have a chance."

"No if your construct is wrong. Then the Flood has already won." Said the Arbiter

"I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back." Said the Chief.

"Earth, is all we have left. Do you trust Cortana that much?" asked Hood

"Sir, yes sir." Said the Chief

"Then this is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. If it is Chief, I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which."

Finally Picard spoke up "The Federation can contribute several Intrepid-class ships, along with small runabouts and shuttles."

"Very well Captain, have your ships follow us through." Said the Arbiter.


	14. Chapter 14 The Ark

Star Trek: Halo-Chapter 14- The Ark

Nine CCS-class battle cruisers, one carrier, five Intrepid-Class starships, numerous shuttles and Runabouts, along with the UNSC frigate _Forward unto_ _Dawn_ came out of the portal above the Ark. They faced a slightly larger Brute fleet.

"Brute ships, staggard line, shipmaster, they outnumber us three-to-one." said a red-armored elite at the sensor station

"Then it is an even fight. All cruisers fire at will, burn their mongrel hides."

"This is Captain Picard, of the U.S.S. _Kurt_, all shuttles and Runabouts engage Brute fighters, Intrepid-class ships, prepare to enter the atmosphere."

The five intrepid-class ships entered the atmosphere. The _Dawn_ and the Elite ships engaged Truth's fleet.

"Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack. He must have gone to ground." Said Keyes

"Roger that ma'am we're on him. Johnson to Picard, standing by for transport."

"Acknowledged standby."

The large group of soldiers waiting on the _Dawn_ were transported to the U.S.S. _Kurt's_ shuttle bay. The _Kurt_ flew over an area and transported a force equivalent to two pelican's worth of marines, the Chief and the Arbiter as well.

The Chief and Arbiter immediately attacked the Anti-Air Wraiths while the marines hit the infantry. There were also a large amount of Ghosts and Choppers in the area. One marine, PFC Hanson, was above the main area of battle. He took out his rocket launcher. He locked on to one of the Ghosts and fired. The rocket tracked and hit its target; the driver never knew what hit him. He continued targeting Ghosts and Choppers with his rocket launcher but he only had eight rockets. Far more than eight enemy vehicles were in the area. He tapped his combage "Hanson to _Kurt_, I need some rocket launcher ammo transported to my location."

"Acknowledged, initiating transport."

Six reloads materialized around him. "Good enough _Kurt_ thanks."

He reloaded his rocket launcher again and took aim careful to avoid the Chief and the Arbiter now in hijacked Ghosts. Six times he got a lock; six times a Ghost or Chopper was destroyed. "Area secure, all hostiles have been eliminated. Commander you can bring her down." Said Johnson.

"Roger that." Said Keyes

"We need to get through that door, _Dawn_ to _Kurt_ can you transport the team to the objective?"

"Negative, there is a strange metallic substance that prevents transport into the building."

"Understood, Chief, take one of the tanks and punch a hole."

The Chief and Arbiter each jumped in a tank the Hazard team hijacked several Ghosts to support them. Also several shuttles and Runabouts flew air cover. The Chief fought his way to the lower doorway and waited. The Hazard team and arbiter regrouped at the Chief's position. Spark came in and tried for several minutes to unlock the door. After about five minutes Chell decided to help, he pulled out a tricorder scanned the door pressed a few buttons and the door opened.

"Showoff." Spark muttered

The whole team entered. The Chief wacked a Brute guard on the back of the head and headed down a ramp. The team fought through several areas until they reached the top then they all took covering positions.

Meanwhile the marines outside had to deal with a Scarab which they did quite easily.

They simply called for one of the Intrepid-class ships to bombard it with phasers and torpedoes.

Back at the top the team was waiting for pickup and was fighting several Brutes in jetpacks when Sergeant Johnson came over the Comm.

"ETA darn quick…standby for pickup."

The Chief was surprised to see a Federation shuttle instead of a Pelican dropship. The rear hatch opened and Johnson motioned them to come aboard. Suddenly the Chief saw hundreds of Sentinels coming up.

"Commander!" he yelled.

"Johnson look sharp!" said Keyes.

"I got it." He replied locking the shuttles phasers onto the machines.

"Wait! Don't shoot, those units have a priority task." said Spark

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Johnson replied

"I really can't say. Not for sure. But if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the core."

"We must keep the Prophet of Truth within our sights." Said the Arbiter

"But what about your construct her solution to the Flood? With more data I-"

"The Arbiter is right, we have priorities too. Until we kill Truth, stop the rings from firing. Nothing else matters." Said Keyes.

The team returned to the Kurt and the marines were transported from the surface. The Prophet of Truth was located in a temple of sorts but it was protected by a energy barrier. Transport was unavailable. So three pelicans two phantoms and two Federation shuttles were launched. They formed up just outside the barrier.

"We hit these three generators and the barrier will fall?" asked Keyes

"A small section yes." replied Spark

"Good enough, Johnson take your team and join the Chief at the first generator. Arbiter take your team to the third generator, the Hazard team will punch right up the middle."

"Acknowledged." Said the Shuttle pilots

"Understood." Replied the Elites

"Roger that." Said the Pelican pilots.

The ships broke formation as planned and as the three pelicans headed for the first generator blue explosions appeared in the sky. The lead pilot called out "Tower 1 approach, active Triple-A"

One of the Pelicans was hit, collided with the back of the Chief's pelican and crashed. "Mayday I can't control her-"

"Pelican down, Pelican down."

One of the marines called out "brace yourselves we're coming in a little hot!!"

The Chief and Johnson jumped off the pelican followed by a platoon of marines. They all jumped right into the fighting. The Chief's battle rifle firing several times. "Let's go! Up the beach, kill that Wraith." Said one marine.

A few minutes later the beach was secured and a Warthog was dropped off. The Chief got in the driver seat while Johnson and another marine mounted the chain gun and passenger seat. They drove through a dry ravine and about halfway Commander Keyes asked, "Chief what's your status?"

"We're moving toward the objective ma'am ETA two minutes."

"Good the Arbiter and the hazard team have touched down at two and three they're heading inside now."

"Understood."

The Chief drove the vehicle a little farther and they came to a short drop which the Chief jumped. He wheeled around the Anti-Air Wraith that was stationed there and Johnson hit it from behind where the armor was weakest. A full five seconds of fire made the tank explode. Johnson then targeted the infantry around the entrance.

With the infantry gone the Chief parked the Hog and Johnson and the Marine stayed in the Hog. The Chief went inside and cleared the area.

"Chief find the controls, you've got to offline that tower."

The Chief found the controls hit the button and his section of the barrier fell.

"Good work Chief that's one, the arbiter should be just about to- that's two! It's all up to the hazard team now. Get back outside Chief wait for pickup. Lieutenant Munro, do you read?"

"We read you ma'am but we're encountering heavy resistance and we could use some help right away."

"Acknowledged, Keyes to Picard can you put some more troops near the Hazard team's position?"

"Yes, but the barrier is still up we'll only be able to transport one or two at a time."

"Good, beam the Chief and Johnson and whoever else you can to their position."

"Understood, Picard out."

The Chief and The Arbiter appeared just outside the Hazard team's generator. They heard muffled plasma and phaser fire. They both headed inside and found the team pinned by several squads of brutes, the Arbiter and Chief both threw grenades which only took out one or two brutes. But the rate of fire and number of the Brutes prevented the Hazard team from getting any good shots off. The Chief noticed that the Brutes were right in front of a window, he radioed for one of the dropships (Phantoms, pelicans or shuttles) to pick him up just outside the generator.

"Keep them occupied! I'll have the barrier down in a minute."

"Roger."

A Federation shuttle landed and he got inside. He told the pilot to head to the upper floor. When the shuttle was just in front of the window he looked inside and saw several Brutes, he ordered the pilot to hit them with phaser fire. Which he did.

The first shot shattered the window, the next series of bursts literally vaporized most of the Brutes. The remaining ones took cover. "Good enough" the Chief said. The shuttle turned 180 degrees, lowered its ramp so the Chief could get off and then left the area.

The Chief stepped off and cleared the top floor quickly, and then he hit the last button for the barrier to fall.

"Good work Chief, we have transporter capability stand by."

The Chief, Arbiter, marines, Hazard team and other personnel were picked up by the dropships and taken back to the Kurt.

A Covenant Cruiser flew over the place where the Prophet of Truth was going to activate the Ark. "Now Prophet, your end has come." Said the shipmaster

Suddenly a massive slipspace rupture opened and High Charity came out just missing the cruiser. "High Charity! By the gods brace for impact!" he said. A flood dispersal pod hit the cruiser tearing a hole right through it thankfully no flood specimens were deposited on the ship. But there were many more Flood dispersal pods landing all around the area and there were still troops on the ground.

"Picard to all dropships, do not land under any circumstances; Federation ships and shuttles use your transporters to pick up troops. We can't risk the Flood capturing a Federation ship"

Several shuttlecraft and Intrepid-class ships made a pass over where most of the troops were stationed. All deployed troops were recovered in less than five minutes.


	15. Chapter 15 Keeping a Promise

Chapter 15-Keeping a promise

The Chief, Arbiter, Johnson, Picard and Keyes all met in a conference room on the _Kurt_.

As they were discussing the latest reports Commander Riker came in and said "Sirs, you may want to take a look at this."

They all walked onto the bridge. On the viewscreen they saw a massive ring. Another Halo. The Arbiter turned to the Chief, "A replacement, for the one you destroyed."

"What do you suggest we do about this Chief?" asked Picard

"We have to light it, but we need Cortana first." Turning to Commander Data at ops he said "Bring up High Charity."

The wreckage of High Charity appeared on the viewscreen. "Commander Data, can you locate Cortana?" asked the Chief

"I believe I can sir." Said Data

"Chief, why do we need Cortana?" inquired Picard.

"She has the Index from the first Halo ring, which is what we need to activate the ring"  
"Sir, I have the location of Cortana. However there is significant interference from High Charity's reactor. You won't be able to beam straight to her location." Data reported

"How close can you get us?" the Chief asked.

"Within fifty meters."

"Good enough, I'll contact you when I have her." He said as he walked to the turbolift.

"Chief! Take the Hazard team with you."

"Sir, I can do this alone, no disrespect to the Hazard team's ability."

"Chief, it is not my policy to send soldiers on solo missions. You may not be under my command but as acting Commander of all Starfleet personnel assigned to this mission I am ordering the Hazard team to accompany you."

"Aye sir."

Munro and the team joined him in the turbolift. They went to a transporter room and beamed into a Flood infested area of High Charity. With weapons raised they cleared the immediate area. Chell then pulled out a tricorder and the team oriented themselves toward Cortana.

"The AI signature is about fifty meters away. We need to go thirty meters straight ahead then turn left and go another twenty."

"Alright, let's go."

The team moved forward quickly and expertly. They eventually came to a junction that led to a non-infested area. The area was clear for the moment so Chell took out his tricorder again making sure there were no Flood nearby.

"This is too easy, I don't like it." Said Murphy

"Stay quiet and keep alert." Said Munro

The team again moved forward quickly and quietly. As they moved closer to Cortana's signature they heard a sucking noise. Then a conduit burst to their right and Flood infection forms swarmed out. The Chief opened fire first and the tide of infection forms stopped like it hit a wall. Once again the area was cleared. They moved again and this time they made it. The Chief saw her hologram lying on a projector.

"You found me. But so much of me is wrong. Out of place. You might be to late." She said

The Chief kneeled. "You know me. When I make a promise."

"You…keep it. I do know how to pick'em."

"Lucky me. Do you still have it?" The Chief replied.

"The activation Index from the first Halo ring. A little souvenir I hung on to. Just in case." Said Cortana now standing

A roar sounded in the distance.

"Chief, I have Flood life signs headed this way." Said Chell

"Got an escape plan?" asked Cortana

"Thought I'd try shooting my way out, mix things up a little." He said as he pulled his chip out. He held it out to Cortana and she downloaded herself back into the chip. He put it back in his armor and raised his weapon.

"Just keep your head down, there's two of us in here now remember." She said.

"Ok, let's move." Said the Chief

The team moved back to the beam-in point. As they turned the corner, Flood combat forms poured out of a wall behind them.

"MOVE! NOW!" said the Chief.

The team broke into a run firing over their shoulders as much as they could.

"Munro to Kurt, we need emergency beamout, heavy Flood resistance!"

"Acknowledged, standby."

The team came to a halt turned and poured more phaser fire into the mass of Flood.

It was just enough to stem the tide as they were beamed out.


	16. Chapter 16 Preparations

Chapter 16- Preparations

Back on the U.S.S. Kurt Cortana interfaced with the computer system, she dumped unnecessary files into the computer and locked them with her own brand of security. Then everyone met in the briefing room to discuss their next move.

"Now that we have Cortana, we need to get to the control room on the new Halo." Said the Chief

"That will be difficult. I'm picking up Flood life signs near the control room." Said Cortana

"Captain, we can easily replicate enough shielding systems for a small army using the replicators from all the Intrepid-class ships." Geordi said.

"Good idea, Geordi, get on it, if we can protect our soldiers from the Flood, then we can bring in a larger force." Said Picard

"Aye Captain." Geordi said as he left the room.

The Chief stood to present his plan."We can use your shuttles and runabouts for close air support while the Pelicans and Phantoms drop troops off. For extraction we can use the transporters of all five Federation ships." said Chief

"How do we guard against accidentally beaming up Flood?" asked Keyes

Chief O'Brian spoke up "Our transporters have what we call bio-filters, which screen out contagious viruses and bacteria. We can configure them to screen out Flood. We can also narrow the confinement beams as much as possible so we just get the person not anything around him."

"Ok, so when do we leave?" asked Munro

"Our soldiers need some sleep." Said Keyes

"Very well, we'll begin in six hours. Make the announcement to get as much sleep as possible before the mission. We need everyone possible to be awake and alert." Said Picard.

"Anything else we need to take into consideration? No? Very well dismissed"


	17. Chapter 17 Assault on the Control Room

Chapter-17 Assualt on the Control Room

Six hours later hundreds of troops were assembled. They loaded into Pelicans, Phantoms, and HEV pods. The Elites would provide only close air support as there wasn't enough time to modify their shields so they can be beamed up as well. The Arbiters shielding as old as it is; was easily modified, he would be the only Elite to go to ground. The entire Hazard team would beam onto the top level of the citadel, secure it from any Flood, then HEVs with the Chief, Arbiter and three platoons of Helljumpers with shield belts would come in they would move down the citadel securing every level below. Once the citadel was resonably secure a large force would move in and hold it while the Chief, Arbiter, Hazard team and Helljumpers would move inside and secure the control room itself.

Hazard teams Alpha and Beta were on the transporter pads their weapons were out and charged. Munro nodded to the transporter operator. "Energize." He said. The transporter room dissapered, and was replaced by a large door surrounded by levels that went down to the bottom of the citadel. Flood immediately began attacking. Phaser fire ripped into combat forms, infection forms, tank forms, even some newer forms never before seen. The Hazard team held their ground and moved outward. Most of the Flood seemed to be coming from the lower levels. Alpha team moved to the left while Beta team moved to the right. Suddenly the attacks stopped. Noone moved. "Munro to Dawn, the HEVs are cleared for drop."

"Acknowledged Hazard team, the HEVs are on their way."

Sixty seconds later fifteen HEV pods landed on the top level between the two Hazard teams. The other fifteen landed ten seconds later around the second level. Helljumpers came out with weapons at the ready. The Chief and the Arbiter popped out of their pods on the top level. Sgt. Johnson came out of another one. The Chief turned to the Sgt. "Johnson have your men proceed down the levels and eliminate any Flood they see. Spark? Are you there?"

"I am here reclaimer."

"Open the door."

"Yes reclaimer. But it will take some time."

Chell spoke up "Maybe I can help too." He said, taking out a tricorder.

"Hmmmm, a lot more sophisticated locking mechanism than the other door. This one is going to take me awhile."

"We'll cover you." Said Munro.

The Hazard team moved in front of Chell while he worked on the door with 343 Guilty Spark. Down below a raging battle could be heard, battle rifles barked, plasma rounds splashed on personal shields. Even the Brute spikers weren't very effective. The Flood were losing the battle for the citadel. Within five minutes the entire citadel was secured. The sergeant in charge of the Helljumpers raideiod the Chief "Sir, the area is secured, all hostiles have been eliminated for now."

"Good work. Chief to Enterprise, the citadel is secured you can bring down the holding force any time."

"Acknowledged Chief, dropships are on their way."

A few minutes later dozens of Pelicans, Phantoms and shuttles came down. They landed at the bottom of the citadel and disgorged their troops. The Helljumpers moved back up the citadel with the main force of marines taking up positions on each level. Once the Special Forces were assembled in front of the door they waited for Spark and Chell to open the door.

Suddenly the door opened. "Success!" yelled Spark. The Chief, Arbiter, Hazard team and Helljumpers rushed inside the first section clearing the area of the meager Flood forces stationed inside. The second door opened and more Flood burst out, grenades were thrown Flood blew up and rifles spat lead and plasma. The team went through a series of these doors until they came to the control room.

There were no Flood inside the control room. The Chief tossed Cortana's chip to Sgt. Johnson, he caught it and started toward the control panel. The Helljumpers took up positions near the entrance to prevent the Flood from attacking their back.

Spark flew near Sgt. Johnson "Oh, hello, wonderful news the installation is almost complete."

"Terrific" replied Johnson

"Yes isn't it. I have begun my simulations. No promises but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire in just a few more days." Spark continued

"We don't have a few more days."

"Bu- but a premature firing will destroy the ark!"

"Deal with it."

"Will destroy this installation." He whispered

Moving in front of Johnson Spark fired a red beam at Johnson.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable."

The Chief moved toward him and he fired again.

The Helljumpers and Hazard teams turned just in time to see the red beam hit the Chief.

"Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong."

He fired again on the Arbiter ignoring the Hazard team.

"You are a child of my maker, inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner. But this ring-"he turned red, "is mine"

"Open fire! Everything you've got." yelled the Helljumper leader.

Battle rifles, plasma rifles, compression rifles and Johnson's SPARTAN laser all impacted 343 Guilty Spark. Sparks flew from him as his shell was pummled from one single direction. "WWWWHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!" he yelled as he exploded. Munro motioned for Jurot to come to the Sgt's aid. She knelt next to him with a medical tricorder. "Not good sir, we've got to get him back to the _Kurt_."

Munro nodded "Munro to _Kurt_ medical emergency beam Sgt. Johnson directly to sickbay."

"Acknowledged standby."

Jurot took the chip from his hand and handed it to the Chief as Johnson disappeared in blue light. The Chief walked up to the control panel and held out the chip. Cortana stepped out onto it and wordlessly gestured. Ancient machinery groaned as it came to life. "Let's get out of here." Said the Chief.

The Chief, Arbiter, Hazard team, and Helljumpers ran back outside. "Chief to Kurt mission accomplished, commence extraction."

The regular marines stationed outside on the lowest level were the first to be beamed up. Shuttles and Runabouts flew over beaming up even more troops. Finally with the Special Forces left on the top level. A Phantom flew over, hovered above them and activated its gravity lift as hundreds of Flood forms came at them. The Phantom flew back up into one of the Covenant ships. The Shuttles and Runabouts landed in the shuttle bays of the Intrepid-class ships. Pelicans and other Phantoms docked in the _Dawn_ and other Covenant ships. Picard stood on the bridge of the _Kurt_. "Helm, order the fleet to form up and head for the portal at full impulse. The Elite ships will do the same."

"Aye sir."

Seven Intrepid-class starships and ten Elite ships passed through the portal just as it collapsed. All seventeen ships went into a high orbit, the Hazard team transferred back to the _Kurt_. Lord Hood contacted Picard "Picard we still have reports of Flood in the African theater. Can you pinpoint them from space and take care of them?"

"Of course, Data order the armed shuttles and Runabouts to launch again and fly over Africa a few times, if they find any Flood life signs they are authorized to fire on them."

"Aye sir."

One dozen shuttles and two dozen runabouts launched from the ships and flew en masse toward Africa they split up into small units and scouwered the continent for signs of Flood. Only a few were found. Once it was confirmed that the Flood no longer exsisted on Earth the shuttles and Runabouts landed back on their respective ships. Then the process of rebuilding Earth and recovering from two separate kinds of invasions began.

.


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath and Recovery

Chapter 18-Aftermath and recovery

Most of the Federation fleet had left by the time Picard transferred over to the Enterprise-E to oversee the final phase of evacuation of Federation forces. Once Earth was secured Lord Hood invited him down for a memorial service, which Picard accepted. The Arbiter and the Chief were there too along with Sgt. Johnson who thanks to Federation medcine was able to survive. Lord Hood made a speech, then an honor guard fired a twenty-one gun salute to those who had fallen. Afterwards, Picard met with Lord Hood in a conference room on the Enterprise. He informed him that the rift was stable and it might be possible to establish trade between the two Earths and the Covenant. Picard also mentioned that some other starships would come through with medical personel and supplies, as well as repair and engineering teams to assist in the installation of shield generators on UNSC ships and stations. "Captain Picard, we the people of Earth cannot express our gratitude enough for the assistence you have provided us." He said.

"No thanks are needed Lord Hood, it is Starfleet's job to defend Earth no matter the dimension."

"If there is anything we can offer you please let us know."

"Of course, actually I've been authorized by Starfleet to ask for your assistence in training a ground force of our own. We normally use ship security forces, which are well trained to fight in ship corridors but on the ground is where we sorely require assistence. Your Marine Corps has just been through a major war, obviously resulting in well experianced troops. The Federation is requesting that you send some instructors to help us establish our own Federation Marine Corp."

"Yes, yes of course I'll order some of our best instructors to accompany you on your return trip. We'll gladly help you build your own ground force. Perhaps in return you could lend us some instructors in space combat. We lost many experianced Captains and Admirals during the war and are in dire need of experianced officers. How about an officer exchange program?"

"That seems resonable. I'm sure Starfleet will approve the idea although it may take several months to organize it."

"That's fine I can have your instructors ready to go by the end of the day tommorow."

"I'm afraid tommorow will be too late, the Enterprise is scheduled to return to Mckinly station by the end of the day today. Perhaps on one of the relief vessels that will come through."

"Of course I'll make the arrangments."

"Thank you Lord Hood."

"Thank you Captain."

Lord Hood went back to the shuttle bay got into a Pelican and went back to Cairo station, one of the few remaining Super MAC stations in orbit of Earth. Two hours later the remainder of Federation warships left the area. Three hours after that several dozen medical ships came through the rift. The instructors came went through the rift with the ambassadorial convoy (Which contained ambassadors from both the UNSC and the Covenant.) to the Federation's Earth.


	19. Chapter 19 Return of the Spirit of Fire

Chapter 19 Return of the Spirit of Fire

A UNSC cruiser was on patrol near the covenant border. Its counterpart, an elite cruiser patrolled its border as well. Soon the sensors now enhanced with Federation technology registered a ship approaching between both borders. The Elite shipmaster contacted the cruiser asking if they've detected the ship. The captain of the cruiser confirmed it and both vessels set a course for the vessel. The Human cruiser registered the transponder of the ship as the _Spirit of Fire_.

"Spirit of Fire, that ship was declared lost early in the war." Said Captain Juliet Forge. Turning to her comm. officer "Send a message to Reach HighCom. Tell them we've found the Spirit of Fire." She also contacted the Elite ship and informed the shipmaster of the discovery. "Elite vessel, this is Captain Juliet Forge, we've detected a vessel on a course parallel to our borders do you read the same?"

"_Captain Forge, this is the Carrier Redemption we do."_

Our sensors indicate that it is a human ship and that most of the crew is in cryostasis. We'll hail the ship but I recommend you keep your distance. If the AI is still operational it might conceive your ship as a threat as it has no way of knowing about the treaty and the end of the war."

_ "Acknowledged" _

"Spirit of Fire, this is the UNSC Cruiser Arizona do you read?" said the Captain

_ "Cruiser Arizona, this is UNSC Military AI Serina serial number 32891-183943-23234. I read you… Are you aware that there is a Covenant Carrier holding position not far from here?"_

"I am, Serina, the war is over you will not initiate aggressive action against that cruiser that's an order acknowledge."

_ "Acknowledged Captain, I assume there is a cease-fire of some sort." _

"Yes, there is a full treaty between us; we're sending you a summary of the war which is over by the way and recent events. It should explain everything."

"Acknowledged."

She read the file very then quickly contacted the Arizona again. _"Captain, all of the crew including Captain Cutter is in stasis. You'll need to come aboard to wake them and explain everything. I'll prepare a landing bay for a pelican."_

"No need I'll be over in a moment."

"Ok….. how are you-"

Serina's thought processes stopped for a full ten seconds as she processed what happened. The Captain and two other technicians appeared out of thin air out of a shimmer of blue light. "Hello Serina, I'm Captain Juliet Forge, what's the status of the ship?"

Serina quickly recovered and answered the Captain's question "The ship is currently powered down. The reactor is offline with just the batteries providing enough power to keep me and the cryo pods active."

"Ok, begin the startup sequence for the reactors." She said nodding to the two technicians she followed them to the command cryo chamber. They woke Captain Cutter.

"Captain Cutter, my name is Juliet Forge. The year is 2550. The war with the Covenant is over."

Cutter, understandably stunned was speechless. "We were in cryo for that long? The war is over? How many ships and people did we lose? How many planets? Sorry Captain, I have a lot of questions for you."

"Of course I understand if you like we'll take you to my ship and I'll bring you up to speed on what's been happening. By the way we've made a lot of technological and weapons advances since the end of the war so brace yourself." To the two technicians "Hold off on reviving the rest of the crew until Captain Cutter has been briefed but go over the ship again and double check ship systems."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please stand still Captain. Forge to Arizona two to beam up."

_ "Acknowledged, initiating transport."_ Replied the transporter chief

Captain Cutter gave her a strange look "Beam? What do you mean-"

His question was cut off as the transporter beam took him aboard the Arizona. When they rematerialized Forge immediately led Cutter to a briefing room where she showed him what happened during the war briefly described the events at Reach then Halo and both Battles of Earth and Delta Halo as well. She also introduced the intervention of the Federation and its advanced technology. Cutter was again speechless.

"I understand this might be a little overwhelming Captain but I must know the events that led to your ship's disappearance. Records indicate that your ship made a slipspace jump away from Arcadia prime but never came back. Please tell me what happened."

Cutter outlined the events on the Forerunner world and the destruction of the Forerunner fleet. He also told of the Flood, which surprised Forge because the first recorded encounter with the Flood was Master Chief's mission on Alpha Halo. He outlined the end of the campaign there with the only recorded loss of UNSC personnel being one Sergeant John Forge. Juliet looked stunned. "Forge? He was my father. You said he died?"

"Yes he had to stay with our FTL reactor to detonate it in the sun in order to destroy the Forerunner Shield World. He took out an Arbiter himself right before hand." Replied Cutter.

"Interesting, you said that you had a SPARTAN team onboard?"

"Yes, four SPARTANS from Red team."

"Good, the Chief will be glad to see them again. As soon as the reactor on your ship is up we'll take you to a spacedock nearby where we can wake your crew and bring them all up to speed."

"Ok, what about that Covenant Carrier? How are they gonna handle this?"

"We'll inform them that the Captain of the vessel has been briefed on the times and we'll be taking the vessel to a spacedock nearby."

"Ok, can we wake the SPARTANS though I prefer to have them ready for anything."

"I think we can do that." She tapped a control on the wall. "Arizona to Spirit of Fire."

"_Spirit of Fire here Lieutenant Thomas reporting."_

"Wake only the SPARTANs lieutenant. Leave the rest of the crew in stasis. How is the startup sequence coming?"

_ "All but one of the reactors are up ma'am, there isn't that much structural damage so we can tow it at warp speed."_ Replied Thomas

"Good, we'll get ready to tow the vessel soon."

"Yes ma'am we'll be standing by." Said the Lieutenant then the channel closed

"We should go to the bridge." Said Forge.

"Of course." Replied Cutter

They walked onto the bridge Forge said "Report."

"Captain, we're almost in towing position, course is set for Reach. We're ready to extend our warp field around the Spirit then go to warp." Said her first officer

"Good, standby." Replied Forge.

"Reach? I thought you said the facilities were destroyed and the planet glassed." asked Cutter

"Reach has been tarreformed by the Federation. It can once again sustain life. The Facilities there have been rebuilt. By the way the Elites our helping us so when we wake your crew tell them immediately that the war is over and that the Elites are our allies now. There is still bound to be some problems. So we'll limit interaction between the races for now." Replied Forge.

The Arizona got into position in front of the Spirit and locked a tractor beam onto the ship. The Cruiser then extended its warp field around the Spirit and jumped to warp. Another cruiser came in ten minutes to take over the patrol route of the Arizona. The Arizona arrived at Reach a few days later where the Spirit of Fire was docked its crew was thawed out of cryo, taken to an amphitheater and brought up to speed on current events. The Federation received a message summarizing the events and sent councilors to meet with the crew of the Spirit of Fire to help them deal with the loss of some home planets, loved ones and the shock of being in stasis for twenty-five to thirty years. Because the Spirit of Fire had been modified for military duty and was a former colony ship the Federation, in a joint project with the Klingon Empire, UNSC and Covenant Separatist developed the Helljumper class troop deployment vessel.

SPARTAN Red team met with the Master Chief and was reassigned to Blue team.


End file.
